Well Have you?
by Cackling Blood
Summary: Ever been listening to a conversation about not letting strangers in to the house? Probably less likely, but what I'm witnessing that was happening. I lie on a small brown couch fit with two others and a small coffee table. Only one eye opens on my face and I stare at the two, one had blonde sand like hair. Wearing pigtails, the other one kind of a greyish white, black headband.


The crunching sound of my foot stepping on mud makes me trip and the impact of the ground rushing up to me and hitting my clean in the face makes me groan, until I waver upwards and burst out laughing. Wiping the mud and dirt from my face by licking my tongue and pressing down hard on my face I start to run. The sound of books thrashing around like an angry mob in my tattered bag flows to my ears and I ignore it missing a family of three by an inch as I jumped past them. Pausing for a second at the road as the noise of one of the metallic beasts also known as a car, races through the whole village the only thing I can think about is the way to draw.

It's almost like torture hearing cartoon everywhere I look as the word spills from my mouth. 'Anime, Manga,' when someone says cartoon, its implying that the person who's watching it is a mindless little young toddler who only thinks about himself. If they watched it they wouldn't be laughing. The first inch of a second of the one I'm watching is someone getting murdered under the dim light of a strange village.

But now that I think of it are village is kinda strange too. The people are just annoying arrogant teens with parents who've just given up hope. And some annoying school mates with over protective mums, not saying that I'm all perfect. I'm ignorant a lot of the time, and I love toying with people that barely know what toying means. Just thinking about their annoyed faces, I burst out laughing. I was probably the clumsiest guy in school, apart from the most confused. Put me in hell I'd just be sitting there saying to myself, "why is that guy on fire?" That's probably to do with my ignorance. As I start to think about all the times I've just suddenly burst out laughing in front of a random person or teacher a familiar voice runs through the air and I spin round to see a certain friend clenching on to my shoulder and breathing heavily,

"You forgot…You were supposed…To…" He let out a breath and calmed down, "You forgot to bring me back with you…"

"Oh, you were supposed to come over?" I ask smiling in my manic way.

"No…" he replies,

"Okay then," I murmur and start to walk again, raising an eyebrow as he follows, "So what did I forget?" I ask as he mutters something dark.

"The good thing about having a friend just down the street means you can walk home together, get it now?"

"Ah, so to get things straight, Chris walks home, Scott walks home. They walk home, together having a pointless conversation." I say using my hands to place things in to imaginary slots. Chris chuckles,

"Yeah," we cross a corner in silence until my house comes in to sight,

"Well, bye random conversation friend named Chris." I mutter and he burst out laughing raising a hand to wave slightly goodbye.

Hopping across the road I walk down the drive which seemed kind of impossible to go down without running or falling over. I knock, a minute later, no answer.

"Is nobody in?" I muttered under my breath. Fishing out the key in my pocket I slot it in to the lock and turn it slowly then open the door by just pushing it open with the key raising an eyebrow. Watching the white paint peeling off from the door on the way in I walk down the hall up to the stairs and right in to my room where in all a big one two I mean ten seconds I fall my head snaps off the table a snap from my shoulder comes to earshot and then I fall unconscious.

Ever woken up on a couch? Yes of course you have.

Ever been listening to a conversation about not letting strangers in to the house? Probably less likely, but what I'm witnessing that was happening.

I lie on a small brown couch fit with two others and a small coffee table. Only one eye opens on my face and I stare at the two, one had blonde sand like hair. Wearing pigtails, the other one kind of a greyish white, fit with a black headband. Girl and boy, the boy was complaining about letting a stranger in to the apartment and the girl was shouting, or really whining that it seem I, was lying unconscious outside the apartment and what she could of done. The white haired boy looks at me and my eye shuts before he can see.

Wait. I open it slightly again to get a glimpse of his face.

Was it…Soul? Then the girl did the same…Maka?

Well that's a first.

* * *

**Well that was long for a prologue…**

**xD Anyhow I'll try and update each day, next chapter will probably be in two days. Oh, and my other story, I have no idea what it's called, I'll probably delete it, thanks for reviewing it though. I worked for two days. (What, I'm lazy) I'll be starting a legend of Zelda fan fiction, four swords. Probably a romance, I looove Vio and Shadow.**

**And of course Red and Blue. Green I just found annoying. So look forward to that. Something person out!**


End file.
